


Tickles

by R_N_R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s a little something I wrote out of boredom! <br/>Pairing: Gamzee & Tavros<br/>Warnings: 18+, explicit content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something I wrote out of boredom!   
> Pairing: Gamzee & Tavros  
> Warnings: 18+, explicit content.

“You up and wanna watch another movie Tavbro?” The tallest of the pair asked, head resting on his matesprit’s laps. They had been matesprit for only a couple of nights now, and he was already getting comfortable around the other troll, Tavros would mostly blame it on the sopor and the fact that Gamzee hardly ever felt awkward around anyone about anything.  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure?” The Taurus said softly as he still tried to fight the awkward feeling whenever his hand would brush over the other’s lock to caress his scalp gently. He knew he was allowed to do this and he really wanted to, but he was just still a little too shy about his own red feelings.  
  
“What you wanna watch motherfucker?” Gamzee asked as he got a hold of the controller and went through the few movies available on trollflix, skipping the horror section deliberately since he assumed Tavros wouldn’t enjoy this as much. Tavros was happy his matesprit was not so found of horror movies because he would often have horror terror daymare ever since he was a grub and watching those kind of movies only made it so much worst.   
  
“You can choose maybe? I mean, uh, I chose the last one…” He answered finally letting his hand move over the other’s hair in a sweet petting manner that made Gamzee purr a little. I guess it’s not so bad… he thought to himself finding the confidence to keep on doing, Gamzee was his matesprit anyways, right?  
  
“Alright brother… you tell me if you ain’t motherfuckin’ likin’ it, a’right?” The Capricorn said as he selected a random movie from the comedy section thinking it couldn’t be so bad.   
  
  
  
  
  
Gamzee had never been so wrong in his life; the movie was lame the actors were bad and the plot seemed to be going nowhere. They were already half through the movie and a massive amount of petting coming from Tavros, when Gamzee felt the other’s hand move to his neck, making him honk out a laugh. “That motherfucking tickles bro!” He said, trying to shoo away the hand. That made Tavros chuckle a little and he moved his hand away for a short moment before attacking it again out of complete boredom.   
  
And this is how it all began; Gamzee couldn’t hold his laughter, trying his best to get away from the tickling hand, but Tavros upper body was strong due to all this time rolling his fourwheeled device around; all in all, Gamzee had no chance. He laughed and laughed, trying to covers his neck as best he could until his laughing slowly changed. The highblood’s face was warm and his eyes tried to avoid looking up at the Taurus, Tavros hands had move from tickling his neck to tickling his ear and this was not all that motherfucking bad as Gamzee would put it.   
  
“St-stop Tav, I surrender…” He still managed to say once he caught his breath.   
  
“Aww you’re not fun ‘zee…” Tavros said, looking down at him with a smile. “Did you pee your pants?” He asked, chuckling a little at the thought and looked down at the other’s pants; big mistake, he stopped laughing.  
  
“Wh-No!” He tried to defend himself as he noticed Tavros’ change of expression. Motherfuck no! He thought looking down to himself. A tiny little wet spot could be seen on his crotch area, where his bulge could obviously be seen squirming against the fabric. “Th-that’s not pee Tav…” He managed to say, sitting up and trying to cover himself.   
  
“…” Tavros didn’t know what to say, he looked in every directions trying to avoid Gamzee’s look, aware of the level of awkwardness in the room; when Gamzee was feeling the awkwardness, it only meant it was fucking awkward.  
  
They stayed like that for a little while, not talking, the lowblood trying to sink in the couch and disappear, and Gamzee trying to calm his neglected bulge down.  
  
After a little while, Tavros dared to speak. “Di-did I… uh… maybe… found your- your weak spot?” He managed to ask softly, face burning up, eyes not looking at Gamzee or anywhere near him for that matter.   
  
Gamzee’s face flushed indigo under his slightly messed up facepaint and he bit on his bottom lip, trying to think of an answer. “Y-Yeah… this all connected bro…” He answered softly, happy the shorter troll didn’t get his hands on his horns on top of that.   
  
“M-Mine’s around my hipbones…” Tavros blurted out, bringing his knees to his chest. “… so you know mine, uh… does this makes us, even, maybe?” He asked looking away again.   
  
Gamzee couldn’t help but smile. He slowly moved over to Tavros and pressed a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around his matesprit’s shoulders to hug him tightly. “You know… this here motherfucker would have figure it out after a little while…” he said softly, suddenly eager to find out about Tavros’ erogenous spots.  
  
Tavros cringed a little, not sure what to do with himself. Would Gamzee really bring it out now? After only two nights? What the hell was I thinking? Of course he would, it’s Gamzee… he thought to himself not sure he should push him away or let the taller troll get all over him. It took him a few minutes to argue with his thinkpan before he thought it would be ok to let him, the Capricorn wouldn’t intentionally hurt him.   
  
Since he didn’t seem to be fighting it, let alone react to this, Gamzee pulled away for a moment to look at him, trying to read his face. “I’m up and sorry bro… this motherfucker’s going too fast now?” He asked softly, feeling his excitement from before kick back in once more. It was either they do it together, whatever it would stand for (as long as it involved his bulge) OR he was heading to the ablutionchamber with as much embarrassment he’d ever felt in his life.  
  
Tavros looked up into Gamzee’s eyes and forced a nervous smile, a deep blush still covering his cheeks. “i-… uh… it’s fine… y-you can-…maybe-… you know?” He desperately tried to say, but his words were only dying in his throat. And so, he thought it would be better to hint Gamzee toward it; he let his hands tug on the hem of his pants just enough to let his hip bones show and grasped one of Gamzee’s hands, leading it over the uncovered skin.  
  
The juggalo looked over at Tavros with a questioning look before the information hit his think pan. He let his hand move over the warm skin and leaned close to Tavros again gently pushing him down to lie on the couch. He got over him, both hands now resting on the other’s waist, his thumb tracing small circles around the area where the other’s hip bones could be seen pointing out from under his gray skin.  
  
The Taurus let a content sigh escape his lips as the cool hands very gently caressed him. He had a few other erogenous spots here and there, but he didn’t really know if he should bring it up or even how to bring it up, and as Gamzee said, he would find out sooner or later with the right amount of foreplay. I didn’t just think that!   
  
Gamzee’s hands slowly started to move higher, bringing the shirt up along with them as he leaned down and kissed one of the lowblood hipbones, and followed the hands up the other’s chest.  
  
The orange blooded troll swallowed his saliva with much effort as the sharp claws of his matesprit ran across his rib cage, sending shivers all over his now warming up body. “Uh-… ‘zee… yo-you mind taking… your’s off first?” He spat out awkwardly, feeling a little unsure about being underdressed in front of his lover for the first time so far.   
  
The clown slowly pulled away, lips leaving one last kiss on the other’s flushed skin and sat up, tugging his own shirt over his head, trying his best not to get it stuck on his horns in the process. Success! He though his shirt off to one side of the couch where it was soon forgotten as his hands moved to Tavros’ chest again, quickly riding him of his shirt with only a little fight when it came around his large horns.  
  
Tavros’ hands moved on their own, trying to cover himself as he looked away once his shirt was off and soon inwardly hit himself for doing so when Gamzee didn’t even try to hide. He let a small wave of confidence take over him as both hands moved from hiding himself to caress the other’s lean stomach gently, eyes shyly going over his unsurprisingly thin features.  
  
Gamzee let one hand move over his own chest, meeting with Tavros, pressing it over his blood pusher gently and leaned down to kiss him gently as he straddled one of the lowblood’s legs. “You up and make this motherfucker crazy and shit…” He said softly as they broke the kiss feeling his blood pusher pound hard against his chest. Ok, he was not the best at sweet talking, but it got to the point when Tavros smiled a little and let his hand slip up to his neck.  
  
The Taurus brought Gamzee down against him and kissed him gently again, opening his mouth as soon as he felt the other’s tongue run over his bottom lip, letting Gamzee’s tongue languidly introduce itself to his own tongue. He let both muscles play along each other, enjoying the feeling of Gamzee’s cool body against his boiling one.  
  
The Capricorn let his hand slowly go down Tavros’ chest and didn’t ask himself twice as he let it take free course toward the other’s crotch, palming his lover’s bone bulge through his pants, making Tavros whine a little into their passionate kiss, both legs spreading out a little as if Gamzee had press just the right buttons to make it all happen.   
  
Tavros’ eyes were closed tightly as he tried to pull away, not daring to look into Gamzee’s eyes. “G-Gamzee… I-… y-… b-be gentle, o-ok?” He managed to ask, knowing what was coming now, and knowing it was too late to turn back without feeling awful for turning Gamzee’s offer down.   
  
With that, Gamzee had the proof that he was the first one going there and it made him feel so happy. He pecked the other’s lips a few times and moved to his left ear, kissing it carefully. “I ain’t going to be hurting you none Tav… you ain’t gotta be scared one motherfucking bit…” He whispered, keeping his hand to work for a short moment before moving it away to get the rest of their clothes off, starting with himself since he thought Tavros would feel easier about being the last one to get undressed. He sat up again and undid his pants, bringing them down, noticing he’d been too high to put on some boxers, again.  
  
The shorter troll opened his eyes again when the hand was off him and looked over at Gamzee only to hide his face in his hands when he noticed Gamzee was already taking his pants off. “Oh my gog… G-Gamzee… I-I’m so embarrassed…” He managed to squeak out softly, mostly stating out the obvious.   
  
“Is ok Tav… look… you know, we’ll have to do this some time or another, it ain’t motherfucking bad as you think…” Gamzee said softly, trying to reassure him as he leaned down to move Tavros’ hands from his face, shooting a smudge painted smile at him. “let me get this all up and started, you’ll just get along with me once we set the right motherfucking mood ok?” He tried again, kissing Tavros’ knuckles gently and moved to kiss down his chest, both hands working the pants off quickly before the Taurus could say anything against it.   
  
Tavros bit down on his bottom lip and let the other help him out of his pants and underwear, feeling his face about to explode, but soon let out a soft moan when Gamzee’s tongue ran up the thin opening of his nook and continued higher to lick a long trail of saliva up his bulge. He couldn’t believe this was happening, not even in his most private dreams did Gamzee do this to him. It was usually nothing more than cuddling and some heated make out sessions.   
  
The taller of the pair smiled to himself when he heard the noise coming from his smaller lover and kept on moving his tongue against the skin, moving back down again once he reached the tip, dipping the tip of his tongue into the wet nook just a little, and thrusting it a little deeper every time it came out and went back in.   
  
Tavros was a moaning and shivering mess at that point, feeling all his body going on overdrive from the feeling of having his nook fucked by the other’s tongue so slowly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head a little everytime Gamzee’s tongue would find this particular spot that made his toes curl. “Hmm… G-G-… ‘zee!” was all that seemed to be coming out of his mouth for a little while as his hands reached out for the other’s horns, guiding him exactly where he liked.  
  
Gamzee kept on moving his tongue in and out slowly, rubbing it up against the tight walls and tasting the orange genetic material staining his lips and chin, one hand now resting on Tavros’ inner thigh as his right moved to caress his matesprit’s squirming bulge.   
  
“Gam… ok… I’ll- you’ll make me-…” Tavros said awkwardly, trying to make sense, luckily Gamzee understood exactly what he meant and pulled his tongue out, only his hand kept on playing with his bulge to keep him in the mood. He knelt between Tavros’ legs and let the tip of his own bulge caress the lowblood’s before moving it down a little to let it slip into Tavros slowly.   
  
“You know babe… you taste motherfucking good…” Gamzee said softly as he entered his lover, still tasting him on his tongue, making Tavros’ face burn once more. “Pl-please… don’t say- stuff like that…” Tavros said softly, as his hands gripped on Gamzee’s shoulders. The highblood leaned again and kissed him as he pushed himself all the way in, swallowing Tavros’ gasp as his bulge squirmed its way into his matesprit, running his tongue over Tavros as soon as he had a chance, sharing his taste.   
  
The Taurus’ breath caught in his throat as he tasted himself on Gamzee’s tongue and he moaned as the bulge squirmed deep inside him, rubbing up against the inner walls, making him feel even better than the tongue that teased him before.   
  
“Motherfuck. You’re tight…” Gamzee whispered against the other’s lips as he moved in and out slowly, hands gripping the other’s hip, running his thumbs over the hip bones again in a comforting way, hoping he was not hurting Tavros. “Can you… play with your bulge while I pail you?” he finally asked, a little ashamed to let out one of his kinks so early.   
  
Tav looked into his lover’s eyes and did as he was asked, his mind feeling way too fuzzy to be opposing to this tempting request; his bulge needed attention, and Gamzee was currently busy holding his hips and it felt so right that way, there was no way he would ask for it to be otherwise. He didn’t know what he looked like at the moment or didn’t even know what to do to look sexy to his matesprit as he was getting pailed, but he tried to keep his eyes on Gamzee for the most part, letting his bugle wrap around his wrist, going between his fingers, smearing orange all over his hand, and it was all too perfect, he could feel his inside throb almost ready to burst. “G-‘Zee… I’ll… cum soon…” He said softly, ashamed of his own words, hopping no one was listening or would hear them.   
  
“Don’t you motherfucking wait for me… you want to use a pail?” Gamzee asked between groans as he fucked his lover into the couch, not sure he would want to keep it conventional even though there was not more drones to collect their pails. He personally didn’t give a damn even if genetic material could stain anything, skin included, for a few days.  
  
“I- I have no pail around…” Tavros said softly, feeling his face blush a little at the thought of his only pail being hidden near his recuperacoon. He stiffened a little when he felt Gamzee slow down, probably to go off and find a pail, but Tavros was having none of that. “Don’t you even think about it…” He said a little roughly, surprising himself with the sudden bluntness, urging Gamzee to keep on doing what he was doing.   
  
The indigo blooded troll smiled down at him and moved in again with a soft chuckle mixed up with a grunt. “Then… you can up and come anytime you want motherfucker…” He purred seductively as his claws puncture the skin over the other’s hips, ramming into his a little harder, knowing that Tavros didn’t want him to stop.  
  
His facepaint was a mess, all smudged and dripping, but Tarvos never thought Gamzee could be so sexy as he made him see stars fucking him as fast as he could. The orange blooded troll forgot about his ‘be gentle’ rule and moaned out loudly when he felt his orgasm hitting him full spead. “h-hard-er….” He moaned out, the only way he could make sense.  
  
Gamzee obliged, letting his hands lift the other’s hips a little to get the best angle to pail him hard and fast, giving powerful thrusts that made Tavros turn into a moaning puddle of twitching muscles and sweat as he kept on touching himself for his matesprit. It wasn’t too long before orange material was leaking out of his throbbing bulge, pulsing over his abdomen, muscles clenching violently around Gamzee’s bulge, milking him completely with a loud moan coming from the high blood as he gave out a few last thrusts and came to a stop.   
  
The juggalo’s eyes dropped a little as he collapsed over Tavro, orange material sticking between them. “Motherfuck Tav… I hope you like it as much as this motherfucking clown did…” Gamzee said as he rested his head against Tavros’ shoulder, horns clacking together softly.  
  
“I-… it was… great…” He mumbled softly, his thinkpan finally registering what had just happened as he felt the indigo material leak out of him, already staining his inner thighs.  
  
“I could watch boring movies with you everyday…” The Capricorn said softly as he caught his breath and finally pulled out. “Ablution trap?” He asked softly as he pushed himself up, ready to walk Tavros there if needed.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Was all Tavros could answer before he was lifted up and carried away from the stained couch.   
  
Gamzee had placed his lover in the trap and joined him soon after setting the water to a warm temperature and they cuddled in there for an hour or so, ready to fall asleep anytime when they’d get in Tavros’ room.


End file.
